Summer Job
by LookAtDemPizzaDough
Summary: Jaune Arc needed a job, and luckily a nearby pizzeria needed a new employee, more importantly, a new victim. Will he survive? I know im bad at summaries. Cover photo by Kegi Springfield


Jaunes Pov

Help wanted

Vintage pizzeria given a new life. Come be part of the new face of Ruby Roses Pizza. What could go wrong? 500 lien a week. To apply call 1-987-ROS-CRESENT.

"Ok this is gonna be an easy job." I said to myself while looking around. "The other guards said that a voice message will help me with the basics. But they did say that things happen at night." I again Said to no one. "Just my luck." I sighed. "When will the messa-."

*RING RING RING*

"IEEE!" I shouted then looked at the source of the sound. "Oh, just the telephone." I clicked on the phone and played the message.

*CLICK*

Uh, Hello? He-hello hello? He-hey whats up and congrats on the new summer job. Im recording this for you so you know a little about the basics of your new job. But before we start, I wanna tell you that, uh, the place is in 'lockdown mode' so the girls won't be able to get out, that's all sooooo, let's get started. (Clears throat) Well uh, the first thing will be the monitor, it's connected to all 8 cameras in the place, and the cameras all have a flashlight hooked into them so you can see if its too dark. And uh, oh yeah the girls, you see the guards turn them on 'night mode' every night so they should be limbered so they can be on their best tomorrow morning, but some guards say that they 'explore' during the night, and sometimes even try to enter the room. Though its hard to believe, the only theory is that the girls 'night mode' has been, uh, tampered with, causing them to roam the place. Uh, as for them trying to enter the room, they have this programming where, uh, when it gets too quiet, they think they're in the wrong room making them look for a place where people are, in this case your office, and another thing is the glitch, or a virus some of the customers put, that when they get to your office, they tend to play... A bit rough, you may say its good, but with the heavy specs, not really.

"Wait what?"

So our solution is this, theres a music box over the prize counter, it's made to be remotely wound up, but don't worry, the music box is connected to the video feed so you don't have to walk all the way to the prize counter. It doesn't attract all of them but it does affect one... Uh, as for the rest, our only solution is to close the door. Simple right? Hehehe, no, you see the girls have quite the punch, why? Because they're programmed to take care and protect the kids, so of course they'll need strength, they're also connected to a criminal database and can detect a predator a mile away, so you're pretty much safe from burglars. Uh, Anyway back to the subject, they're strong, so the doors were reinforced making it hard to close, that's why its remote-controlled, basically all you need is press the button. Also the vents, one of them uses it, mainly the balloon girl, or Nora, you can stop her by closing the vent. And watch out for the three main girls on the stage, uh, Ruby the Bear, Yang the Chicken and Weiss the Bunny, they tend to 'explore'. They won't enter the vent but they can enter through the door, obviously, so just close it up. But watch out, even though there's only one door it uses a lot of electricity.

"Attack?" I asked

Theres also Blake the Fox, you can find her in the pirates cove behind the curtains, watch her carefully when she sneaks out, she tends to charge into the office, so close the door on her if she does. Uh, Another thing is the Puppet or namely Pyrrha, nothing can stop her, you can only distract with the music box so watch it carefully. Another thing that can keep them away is the lights, the trio and balloon girl doesn't seem to like it so thats another solution. Lastly the power, you see the restaurant doesn't have that much of an electricity, they tend to over-use it on the day so at night... Lets just say not much is left, because it needs to be refueled, anyway, everything you use uses electricity, obviously, from cameras to the doors, so try to save up. Last thing is the voices, the girls can talk, duh, how can they sing if they can't talk. Anyway that pretty much sums it up, have a good night and I'll talk to tomorrow.

*CLICK*

"W-wait, w-what?" I said dripping sweat like a fountain. "T-The girls move?" I looked around my office for any mysterious 'stuff'. 'Ok Jaune, your just panicking. Deep breaths, deep breaths.' I thought while calming my nerves. I looked around the office and opened a drawer to look for the flashlight, and luckily it was there. I took it and sat back down to have a full view on my office. "What does he mean 'play'?" I mumbled.

"1:30." I sighed looking at the clock. "Well better have a look." I took the monitor and looked at the video feed. After a couple clicking I ended up at the stage seeing the 3 main girls. "Wow. They really went all out on the design." I chuckled looking at the camera. "Oh yeah, the music box." I quickly changed the video and looked for the said box. "I think this is it." I wound up the box and wait for a couple seconds until I closed the feed. "Is this really it?" I said leaning back. "Just a couple hours more." I open up the video feed and looked for... Something. Until I, again, ended up at the stage. "They seriously look like ordinary girls in costume." I mumbled.

2:00 am

The video feed was then cut off. "Wha-" and came back on. "..." My mouth was agape and eyes widened when I saw what was on the feed.

On the feed was Ruby, Weiss and Yang all looking at the camera with lustful smile.

"..." I was shaking, or more like panicking, that I didn't know what to do. 'W-why are they looking? What if they get to me? What are they gonna do to me?' This thoughts kept running through my mind on an endless cycle. Until the feed was again cut off driving me off of my mind.

I looked at the feed and saw that one of them was missing, mainly Yang. I rummage through all the feed in search of her, until I saw her standing at the party room, in front of the stage. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at the other feed. I, again, looked at the stage and saw that Weiss was missing. I looked at all the feed until I saw her in the kitchen.

"So two moved-". I said switching the feed to the stage. "Scratch that 3 moved." I nervously chuckled. "The music box." I went to the prize counter and wound up the box. I set down the monitor and sat back, I looked at the door then the vents in search of something to keep me comfortable... Or just keep me sane.

~giggles~

~knocking~

I felt chills come up my spine and shivered at the thought that I'm not alone. "No, no, no, you're an Arc, and an Arc is supposed to be brave." I took a deep breath. "I can do this." I said to myself trying to calm myself.

3:00 am

"Three more hours." I nervously sighed opening the feed. "I can do this, I can do this, I-." I froze seeing what's in the feed. In the feed was Weiss' face looking directly at the camera with a smile. "I-I." I gulped and shook my head.

I changed the feed to the pirate cove and saw a black haired girl wearing a pirate costume peeking out of the 'cove'. "T-this must be Blake." I nervously said. "The one who charges." Trying to forget what I just saw. Before changing the feed I tried calming my nerves and breath slowly. Which help me gain a little bit of my confidence back.

I changed the feed to the prize counter and wound up the music box. After I wound it up I changed the feed to the party room in search for the balloon girl. "Where is she?" I asked. "The vents." I changed the feed to the vents and saw her in there crawling. "Nora if I remember correctly. If this happens daily I might get used to it." I joked to get a bit more confidence. I changed the feed back to the cove and saw that Blake was sneaking out. "I need to watch her carefully." I said. "Wait, now I think about it. Where's Yang and Ruby?" I quickly changed the feed in search of them. After a few clicking, I found Yang in the outside the bathroom and Ruby in the hallway. "H-how can I make her leave." I panicked and tried to remember what the recorded message said. "What do I do?!" I said. "Wait." I saw my flashlight and remembered what it was. "The lights." I quickly opened my monitor and started flashing the lights. "Come on, come on, come on. Please work." I begged and luckily it did. The feed was cut off and Ruby was gone, I looked at the other feeds and saw her in the party room. I went back to the prize counter and wound up the music box. I looked at all the cameras and saw all of them in the same spots.

4:00 am

I closed the feed and looked around, mostly in the vents. "If this happen on a daily basis, I might get used to this." I joked.

I changed to see if anything changed. I first looked at the cove and saw Blake gone.. "Wait." I hurriedly changed to the hallway feed and saw a figure dash in front of it. I closed the monitor and quickly stood up and closed the door.

~knocking~

I looked at the window and saw nothing. I went back to the monitor and looked at the cove. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I wound the music box and looked around to have a clue where everyone is.

"Ruby's in the party room, Yang's still in the kitchen, Blake's back in the cove and Weiss's.. Near the bathroom?" I shook my head and still looked for the others. "The one thing I still haven't found is Pyrrha and Balloon girl." I said putting the monitor down.

~giggles~

I shivered and looked around my office, I saw the vents and decided to close it. I went back to the monitor and and looked at the vents, and surprisingly Nora was there. "Nice try." I muttered. I looked at other feed and they're still in their position. I put the monitor down and sat back my chair.

5:00 am

"One last hour." I said stretching and looking around. My eyes fell on the closed door. "Why does it feel like Im forgetting something?" I said as I get my monitor and sure enough the answer was there. My eyes widen and mouth agaped. "Power." I quickly opened the door and vents. I again looked around to know where everyone is, luckily they're still there, but one by one my screen is filled with static and they all disappear. I tried searching for everyone, or anyone, but to no avail. I panicked and looked at all the feed, I landed on the prize counter and saw that the music box was open.

"Lady killer~"

* * *

3rd person pov

Giggles. "I got a new friend!" The ginger-haired girl said, looking at the limp body. "And it's boy!" She exclaimed, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **Ok, before you ask why its so short. Its probably because of how hard it is to write a story where the mc is just sitting and looking at the camera.**

 **If your wondering what happened to Jaune... Lets just say he died, snu snu.**

 **And that's all I really have to say. BAI.**


End file.
